


The One Where Blum Doesn't Exactly Get What He Wants

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Write the porn you wish to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: Madeline, an Associate at Roland Blum's firm, has struggled with a growing attraction to her boss - despite everything she knows about his character. One late night after a charity event, things come to a... head.I wanted Roland Blum porn. So, I wrote Rolan Blum porn.





	The One Where Blum Doesn't Exactly Get What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is PWP, the timeline doesn't really matter. But I headcanon it as sometime after the show, once Maia has helped him clean up his act a bit. Just a bit, though. He's still very much Blum. 
> 
> Feel free to [message me](https://thescholarlystrumpet.tumblr.com/) and ask if you want to know more about my headcanons for Madeline :-P

Blum took a step forward and Madeline took a step back. They repeated this dance until she felt the wall at her back. He grinned triumphantly, raising one arm just past her shoulder, boxing her in on one side. 

“Really? This is your big move? Cornering me in an empty office after a couple drinks?”

“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,” he shrugged, leaning in toward her. 

Madeline turned her head to the side, denying him contact, but she didn’t move away. Her heartbeat was thudding in her ears, pulse thrumming hot and centering between her legs. She’d tried so hard to ignore it, to keep it at bay. Some part of her still hated him, hated everything he stood for. Hated the way he used people and tossed them aside. 

Hated the way he could still affect her, even knowing all his demons as she did. 

Blum wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. “I’m not keeping you here against your will. You came back up with me.”

“I was drunk when I said yes.” Madeline rolled her eyes for emphasis. 

“So was I. I'm drunk right now.”

“You’re always drunk, Roland.” She gave a half-hearted laugh. 

“Mm, I like it when you say my name, Maddy.” He lifted his other hand to her cheek, trailing his fingertips across her jaw and over her lips. She parted them without thinking and he dipped a single digit inside. “Sweet, beautiful clever little mouth you have,” he crooned. 

Maddy flicked her tongue against his finger before catching it with her teeth, smiling around it as Blum’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me,” he sang, slightly off key. 

She tilted her head away and he withdrew his finger. “You said you had something for me,” she reminded him, trying to regulate her breathing.

_ Don’t do this, _ she reminded herself. _ You’ve outlasted so many others because you’re smart, you’re talented, and you won’t fuck him. Gotta keep him hungry or he’ll lose interest and you could lose the most interesting job you’ve had since graduating law school. _

“What did you think I was talking about?” He cupped himself through his pants and waggled both eyebrows. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’ve always known that.” His eyes searched her face. “Come on, Maddy, I heard what you said at the fundraiser tonight.” His gaze raked a burning path down her body and she felt naked despite the heavy satin of her dress. “Looking like that, hanging on my arm all night…”

She huffed a protest. “We were working. Networking. I was talking you up to a prospective client, like I always do. Like you pay me to do.”

He pursed his lips and dropped his arms back down, fiddling with his cuffs. She tried not to feel it as a loss when the warmth of his body shifted away. 

“Who are you trying to fool here, kid?”

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s been two years. Two… complicated but ultimately successful years, need I remind you? I’ve outlasted three other associates and God knows how many members of your damn entourage. Why now? Why tonight?”

Blum met her question with an inscrutable look. “Why not tonight? We’re riding high, I’m feeling good.” He cha-cha’d toward her, hips gyrating, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “And I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all night.” 

A shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath tickled her hairline. 

“Roland,” she breathed, flushing scarlet in a flood of desire and shame. 

He nosed along her neck, one hand shaping her waist. “That’s right, baby, say it again. Say it like you mean it.”

“I’m not your baby,” she grit out through clenched teeth, even as her traitorous body responded to his ministrations. 

“Fine, Ma’am. Mistress. Whatever you wanna be called,” he muttered into the crook of her shoulder before nipping at her pulse point. 

An exclamation escaped her and she clenched her thighs together as the throb between them grew. 

_ Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. _

_ Not like that. _

_ Exactly like that. _

_ Fuck. _

His hands were beginning to roam as his mouth continued to work its magic along her neck and collarbones. She’d have expected him to be sloppy, uncouth and selfish but apparently seduction was the only area outside of creative truth-telling to which Roland Blum could bring any serious focus. 

Throwing the last reserve of her willpower into her hands, she grabbed his lapels and pushed his face away from her neck. 

He gave her a frank look of surprise. “And here I thought we were starting to enjoy ourselves.” He added an exaggerated pout. “Go on, tell me that pussy’s not a little wet…”

“Jesus… read the room, Blum.” She tried and failed to steady her voice, to sound like her breathing hadn’t gone ragged and shallow. 

“I am and you know I am.” A sly smile spread across his face as he sunk to his knees. “In fact, I’d put good money on it. If I lifted this skirt and pulled down your panties right now…” he toyed with her hemline, eyes never leaving her face. 

Maybe it was the alcohol still in her veins. Maybe it was the tension that had been building much longer than she cared to acknowledge. Maybe it was just the sight of him on his knees, wild-eyed and wanting.

Whatever the reason, Madeline finally let go. 

“Ok. Ok. You know what? Just. Just… oh, fuck it.” 

“Music to my ears,” he chuckled. 

She glared at him. “You just down there to beg or what?”

His eyes lit with gleeful anticipation. “Oh, I can do so much better than that, Maddy.”

Permission now clearly granted, he didn’t waste another second. His hands wrapped around her calves, kneading the muscles there. As he moved upward, he bunched the fabric of her skirt and ducked his head beneath. 

Madeline swore aloud as she felt his breath ghost over her sex, his beard scratching at her upper thighs. He nudged her legs further apart and she grabbed the edge of a nearby table to help stay upright. She could feel him trailing open-mouthed kisses from her knees to the crease of each thigh, just glancing past the place she was neediest. She made an impatient sound and he laughed, muffled by her flesh and the fabric. 

Still, he took the hint. The next thing she felt was a hot, wet lapping against her thong. She spread her legs just to the point where she could still stand, inviting him in. The tip of his tongue traced the edges of the skimpy mesh lace before returning to press into the center. He licked a stripe upward, hitting the underside of her clit and her hips bucked involuntarily. 

“Oh yes,” he groaned and repeated the motion. 

One hand emerged from under her skirt to hold her hips in place as the other hand pulled the sodden undergarment aside. His tongue lashed against her directly and Madeline hissed her pleasure. He slid his tongue the length of her slit, teasing at her entrance and withdrawing. She reached down and found a handful of his wild curls, her nails scratching against his scalp as she directed him forward. 

The hand not holding her hip lifted one of her legs and flung it over his shoulder. She flexed her foot and shunted her hips toward him. 

“Yeah, just like that,” he muttered before driving his tongue inside her. 

Madeline ground against his face, whimpering shamelessly as she sought more sensation. She could feel her climax just beginning to build, a tenseness in her abdomen, fizziness at the base of her spine. But it wasn’t enough. 

She pulled his face away from her pussy and he looked up at her, panting. 

“What?”

“Use your fingers. I like it rougher than that.”

“Oh fuck baby - sorry, _Mistress Maddy_ \- I’m gonna come in my pants, you keep talking like that.”

Madeline shrugged one shoulder. “Not my problem.” She guided the hand that had been holding her hip down between her legs. 

Blum fixed her with an expression of unfathomable hunger. “Ask and ye shall receive.”

He watched her face as his fingers played over her heated flesh, one finger sinking in easily to be joined quickly by a second. He pumped them slowly in and out of her, his lips parted and eyes half lidded. 

Madeline rolled her hips, urging him deeper, faster. He picked up the pace, setting a brutal rhythm but she met him thrust for thrust, chasing that exquisite friction. He slowed just enough to ease in a third finger, crooking them just so, hitting that most sensitive spot over and over until she was nearly mindless with pure sensation. Her entire focus narrowed to the delicious fullness, the spark that flared higher and higher each moment until it engulfed her. She shouted inarticulately at her peak, inner muscles clenching around his digits. 

He pet her gently through the aftershocks, planting little kisses on the insides of her thighs once more. 

Madeline adjusted her thong to provide what little coverage it could and lowered her leg from his shoulder. She found herself wanting to giggle but she swallowed the feeling down. There’d been quite enough indulgence for one evening. 

Blum got to his feet, rubbing his knees as he did so. His erection was bulging obscenely against his fly. He gave her a smug smile. 

She returned it with her best ‘cat that ate the canary’ impression and pushed past him, striding toward the door as best she could on wobbly legs. “Well. Thanks for that.”

“Wait. Wait, Madeline,” he called after her. 

She turned halfway, looking back over one shoulder. “Hmm?”

He gestured emphatically to his hard-on. “What about this?”

Madeline smiled, saccharine sweet. “Told you, Roland, not my problem.” She turned back to the door with a tepid wave of one hand. “See you Monday, boss.”

She could still hear him swearing as the elevator doors closed. Oh, there’d be hell to pay but she could weather that storm when she had to. For now, she needed to go home and unwind in the fading afterglow of both orgasm and getting one up on Blum. 


End file.
